Le dragon du destin ou le troisième jumeau
by sean8329
Summary: Et si les Potter n'étaient pas morts le jour où Voldemort était venu au manoir? Et si Harry Potter n'avait pas était fils unique? Et si le monde sorcier s'était trompé de Survivant? Quelles en seraient les conséquences pour l'avenir du monde?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

**31 juillet 1991, 00h00**

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!! » après un dernier hurlement et 18 heures, 30 min, 50 secondes et 70 centièmes à souffrir sur une table de travaille de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, Lily Potter mit au monde le premier des triplets Potter qu'elle portait depuis plus de 7 mois maintenant.

L'enfant qui était le portait de sa mère, une touffe de cheveux bordeaux sur le haut du crâne et les yeux d'un vert profond, fut confié à son père qui venait d'être réanimé pour la 4e fois depuis l'entrée à l'hôpital de son épouse. Le nouveau-né se nommerai Andrew, ainsi en avait décidait ses parents, l'héritier de la famille Potter ne pouvait se nommer autrement. James fut interrompu dans la contemplation de son premier fils par une jeune infirmière qui vint lui remettre un second bambin, une fille cette fois. La cadette des triplets arborait comme son aîné une toison bordeaux mais possédait les doux yeux améthyste de son père, elle fut nommé Mïa. Quelque minute plus tard une seconde infirmière amena le second fils de la famille Potter à son père, il avait les yeux aussi verts que sa mère et les cheveux du même ébène que ceux de son père, Harry serait son nom. L'heureux père de famille se dirigea vers la chambre de sa femme en compagnie de Remus et Sirius qui venait d'arriver par cheminer. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de leur camarade, ils se virent confier les deux benjamin du couple. Sirius prit Harry dans ses bras tandis que Remus faisait de même avec sa filleule, touts deux regardèrent sans comprendre leur ami remettre à sa femme leur aîné tout en la félicitant de lui avoir donner un si bel héritier. Remus tourna son visage vers Sirius qui put lire de l'inquiétude sur son fin visage.

« Tu…ne crois pas que…que James et Lily vont faire…du favoritisme envers Andrew, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le jeune lycanthrope.

« Je ne crois pas que James soit le genre de personne à faire preuve de favoritisme…même si ça touche ses enfants! » répondit l'animagus canin, sur de lui.

« J'espère que tu as raison… » murmura Remus, plus pour lui-même que pour son comparse.

**31 octobre 1992**

Ce soir là, le couple Potter s'étaient absentés afin de se rendre à une réception donnée par le Magenmagot, où siégeait James, étant Lord Potter, laissant ainsi les trois enfants au soin d'une jeune baby-sitter cracmol, Mary, qui vivait dans le village tout proche. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la maison lorsqu'une ombre entra à Godric's Hollow. Elle força la porte sans se faire remarquer et commença à fouiller la maison à la recherche de ce pour quoi elle était ici. L'homme, car c'était bien un homme, monta à l'étage et continua son entreprise. Il s'arrêta soudainement devant une pièce d'où filtrait une voix. Il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et entra d'une démarche fluide. Une jeune fille, d'une quinzaine d'années environ, se trouvait là au chevet des 3 bambins.

« Voldemort… » murmura-t-elle en reconnaissant le mage noir tant rechercher par le Ministère de la Magie.

Voldemort gifla Mary, qui tomba inconsciente devant la violence dont avait fais preuve l'homme. Ce dernier se tourna alors vers les trois berceau présent dans la chambre. Il s'avança vers le premier des trois, celui de Harry. Le bout de chou aux yeux verts le regardait. _*** il est mignon le morveux…non, non…je suis venu pour liquider ces trois machines à hurlement avant que cette putain de prophétie ne se réalise….rhaaaaaaaa…me regardes pas comme ça toi…je vais craquer…***_ Dans ses pensées, sommes toutes très intéressantes, le mage noir ne vit pas un petit enfant disparaître du lit voisin et réapparaître dans celui qui lui faisait face. Finalement le mage reporta son attention sur le berceau face à lui. **_*Deux!?…y'en avait un avant non????…je dois être crevé..c'est ça…bon c'est pas tout…mais faut que je me débarrasse des ces bouts de chou…euh…non…de ces morveux…allez…motivé…on y va…!!!*_** Il leva sa baguette et jeta le sort de mort sur les deux enfants. Et c'est là que tout dérapa.

Le sort n'atteignit jamais les gamins: il rebondit contre un mur de magie pure qui le renvoya vers son émetteur. Ce dernier ne vit rien venir car une vive lumière blanche avait entourée les deux bambins, l'empêchant d'esquiver le sort qui revenait. La douleur envahit le mage noir, puis tout à coup tout cessa, il ne restait au sol qu'une robe noire, attestant de la présence de l'homme dans la pièce. Cependant une partie des appartements situés au-dessus de la chambre s'effondra.

Lorsque les Potter revinrent à leur manoir en compagnie des parrains de leurs bambins, ils virent avec horreur que l'aile prés des enfants était en grande partie effondrée. Ils se précipitèrent tous les 4 vers la partie dévastée du manoir. Là, au milieu des décombres, ils entendirent des cris et des pleurs d'enfant. Ils se allèrent dans la direction d'où ceux-ci provenaient. Là, ils virent que la source des hurlement n'était autre que le petit Andrew qui, effrayé par le bruit et le morceau de plafond qui l'avait manqué de peu, lui laissant tout de même au passage une cicatrice en forme de croix inversé au dessus de l'œil droit, crié maintenant pour qu'on lui prête attention. Ses parents se précipitèrent vers lui et sa mère le prit tendrement dans ses bras pour le bercer. Et pendant que les deux parents s'occupaient de l'aîné, Remus et Sirius se jetèrent respectivement sur Mïa et Harry, les examinant sous toutes les coutures, afin de vérifier qu'aucun des deux n'avait été blessé. Ils ne trouvèrent aucune blessure mais furent plus que surpris de découvrir sur la main gauche de chacun des deux enfants, un tatouage formé de 3 triangles, en formant un plus grand à eux trois. Cependant ce qui les stupéfia littéralement, fut les changement physique dont les bambins avaient été victime, leurs cheveux avait pris une teinte violet foncé et étaient maintenant striés d'une unique mèche immaculée. Leurs yeux, quand à eux, bien qu'ayant gardé leur couleur verte, brillaient maintenant étrangement et présentaient une pupille fendu à la manière des chats. On aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient jumeaux. Ils voulurent faire part de ce phénomène aux autres, mais James et Lily n'avaient d'yeux que pour leur aîné, qui avait fini par se taire en voyant les deux adultes autour de lui, mais cela ne surprit pas tant que ça les deux compères. Les doutes que Remus avait émis à la naissance des triplets s'étaient révélé être exacte: le couple Potter préféraient Andrew aux deux autres et maintenant ce serait pire. D'un accord tacite, Sirius et Remus se jurèrent d'être le plus souvent présent pour les filleuls, quoi qu'il advienne.


	2. RAR

Salut les gens!

Bn je solicite les personnes que vous êtes afin de savoir si un fiction crossover Ocean's 11, 12 et 13/ Harry Potter vous interressez! Je l'ai déjà écrite et je veux savoir si vous voulez que je la publie.

MERCI DE ME LAISSER UNE REVIEW AVEC VOTRE REPONSE ET A LA PROCHAINE!!!!


End file.
